T'attends pas à ce que ça se reproduise!
by Yohko the demo
Summary: De la vulnérabilité sous toutes ses formes...Une série de SanzoGoku! pas de gore pour une fois! que du mimi!
1. Fièvre

Auteur: Yohko

Genre: peite romance choupinette, presque pas de prise de tête pour une fois, bravo Yohko! Yaoi.

Note: fic écrite suite à une nuit blanche passée à me tordre de douleur dans mon lit et la rude prise de conscience que l'être humain est vraiment pas résistant du tout. Envie de tendresse. Et tout a encore plus pris son sens lorsque je l'ai tapé sous influence de la BO de Titanic. Ne jamais sous estimer le pouvoir des chansons d'amour débiles.

* * *

Sanzo soupira violemment et se tourna encore une fois dans son lit.

Malade.

Comme un chien.

Les chiens devaient vraiment souffrir.

« Et merde… »

Et en plus il délirait. Journée pourrie, d'un bout à l'autre.

Et cette foutue pluie qui tombait, encore et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Cette saloperie de pluie, toujours là pour le narguer.

Une fois de plus les images traversèrent son esprit. Tout ce sang répandu, toutes ces horreurs…

Et tout le sang qu'il avait répandu ensuite, encore et encore, dans un vain espoir de se croire fort. Tout ce sang…

Il eut juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté du lit avant de vomir sur le sol.

Il se redressa après quelques secondes, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les yeux fous. A ce rythme il finirait par rejeter sa propre bile.

Dire qu'il s'était cru fort, alors qu'une simple angine le réduisait à ce point !

Il essaya de se relever. La sueur collait son jean à sa peau et ses cheveux obscurcissaient sa vue.

Il retomba contre l'oreiller en toussant violemment, les restes d'acide irritant encore plus sa gorge.

Il s'était cru fort, alors qu'une simple angine l'empêchait de survivre tout seul !

Il se surprit à souhaiter de toutes ses forces qu'Hakkaï entre dans la pièce et lui donne quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour atténuer cette fièvre qui le secouait douloureusement.

Et cette foutue pluie ! Mais pourquoi n'arrêtait-elle pas de tomber ? Le sang cesserait-il de couler un jour ?

Sanzo ferma les yeux et les cacha avec ses mains.

C'était tout simplement l'affaiblissement, la fièvre et le manque de sommeil. Deux nuits blanches à se déchirer la gorge et à délirer…

Mais pourquoi ça ne s'arrêtait pas ? Pourquoi ne guérissait-il pas enfin ?

Ses mains retombèrent mollement sur le drap froissé.

« Et merde… »

* * *

Troisième jour.

Trois jours que Sanzo était malade. Affaibli, fiévreux, Goku qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour lui malgré les pronostics rassurants d'Hakkaï et du médecin. Juste une très mauvaise angine avec fièvre tenace, le plus dur était passé, il serait sur pieds bien assez tôt !

Mais c'était si terrifiant de le voir dans cet état de faiblesse ! Il l'avait souvent vu blessé, inconscient pendant des jours entiers, mais jamais aussi faible et peu maître de lui-même- tout en étant conscient en plus !

Il regarda la pluie couler par la fenêtre. Son estomac criait famine, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin et le soir tomberait bientôt.

Hakkaï et Gojyo étaient sans doute en bas, dans la salle restaurant de l'auberge, en train de finir leur dîner. Hakkaï s'inquiétait sûrement pour Sanzo et pour lui, et Gojyo le rassurait : Le bonze et son macaque aimaient trop faire chier le monde pour aller vraiment mal !

Goku sourit à cette pensée, puis soupira en serrant un peu plus le coussin contre lui. La pluie tombait toujours, en accord avec ses pensées moroses…

Voir Sanzo ainsi l'avait marqué plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. C'était son soleil, son protecteur, son sauveur, le seul capable de faire face à Seiten Taisen. L'humain le plus fort qu'il ait jamais connu malgré les ombres de son passé et la pluie qui coulait en permanence dans son regard.

Il l'avait toujours protégé, et les rares fois où Goku avait dû le sauver comme ce jour où le yokai l'avait empoisonné dans le désert, les rôles n'avaient jamais été échangés.

Oui, il était profondément ébranlé. Il avait l'impression de découvrir un secret que Sanzo leur aurait caché pendant toutes ces années, un secret qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître.

Il n'avait même pas osé ouvrir la porte et entrer. Il se sentait de trop, inutile et dérangeant. Aussi pervers qu'un voyeur, profitant de sa faiblesse.

Goku soupira. Il délirait autant que Sanzo, c'était la faim. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de la chambre du malade, pas dans l'état où il se trouvait.

Sans trop oser se demander ce qu'il faisait, il se leva et avança sans bruit vers la porte de la chambre.

Il hésita un instant, puis poussa la poignée et entra en un souffle, s'étonnant à peine de son audace dans l'atmosphère irréelle. Il devait le voir, le protéger à son tour, c'était le rôle qu'il venait de recevoir – ou de s'attribuer ?

* * *

Perdu dans la fièvre, Sanzo ne le repéra pas tout de suite. La sensation d'une autre présence dans la pièce lui vint soudainement et l'urgence l'envahit. Un yokai ennemi ? Hors de question de mourir de la main d'un de ces couillons finis !

Il chercha autour de lui son Smith and Wesson, mais déjà la silhouette se rapprochait du lit. Trop tard.

« Sanzo ? C'est moi. »

Goku avait cru le voir paniquer. Quel idiot, il aurait mieux fait de s'identifier en entrant, la pièce était plongée dans une pénombre qui avait dû rendre son visage difficile à identifier.

Sanzo ferma les yeux et relâcha ses muscles douloureux malgré leur contraction si légère. Merci Goku de me jeter ma faiblesse à la gueule, vraiment.

Puis il fixa le châtain.

« Stupide macaque ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il grimaça au son de sa propre voix, plus proche du grognement de bête sauvage que d'autre chose.

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais… »

Soudain Goku s'écarta vivement du lit vers lequel il s'approchait, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Ah ! Mais t'aurais dû appeler… »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en ressortit avec une serviette mouillée pour éponger le vomi sur le sol.

Sanzo se rallongea, fixant obstinément le mur pour ne pas voir celui qu'il avait toujours protégé nettoyer ses faiblesses.

Au bout de quelques allers et retours à la salle de bain, le sol était propre et l'odeur atténuée.

Goku hésita puis s'assit sur le lit. Pourquoi Sanzo regardait-il le mur comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il aurait dû faire semblant de ne rien voir et laisser les choses en état ? Il décida que non, l'idée même le révulsant. Mais est-ce qu'il l'avait blessé ?

Finalement le blond rompit le silence de plus en plus lourd.

« Sors de là le singe, tu vas tomber malade aussi. »

Goku sourit, plus pour lui-même que pour son vis-à-vis qui lui tournait presque le dos.

« Pas de risque, ça fait cinq cent ans que les microbes m'évitent. »

Sanzo fut surpris par le ton mature et adulte. Il s'était plutôt attendu à des protestations de gamin.

En un sens, ça aurait été plus facile à prendre en main.

Il se tourna lentement vers Goku qui le regardait toujours.

« J'ai dit sors. »

« Non. »

« Couillon… »

Et son éventail qui n'était même pas à portée de main ! Il essaya quand même de lui décocher un coup de poing mais Goku attrapa sa main sans peine.

« Sanzo… »

« Lâche-moi idiot ! »

« Non. »

Doucement le singe se leva et vint s'asseoir à la tête du lit, plus près du blond qui comprenait de moins en moins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore… »

Goku enlaça ses épaules tendrement, le séchant littéralement.

« Mais… »

« C'est à moi, pas vrai ? »

« De quoi tu parles imbécile ? Lâche-moi ! »

« C'est mon tour de te protéger. »

Sanzo s'était vraiment attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Goku profita de son manque de réaction pour s'installer plus confortablement, le dos contre ses oreillers, Sanzo reposant contre son torse entre ses deux jambes.

Le moine essaya de se dégager mais le châtain le tenait fermement par les épaules, sans vraiment forcer mais ça suffisait pour le dominer dans son état de faiblesse.

« J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, lâche-moi ! »

« Non. »

« J'vais te buter macaque ! »

« Pendant toutes ces années tu m'as aidé, t'as toujours été avec moi-même si t'as toujours eu l'air de t'en foutre. Maintenant c'est mon tour. Fais-moi confiance ! »

« C'est pas une question de confiance… »

« Sanzo, laisse-toi faire. Pour une fois. »

La voix était douce, les paroles tentantes, les bras sur sa peau nue et frissonnante le réchauffaient agréablement.

Il n'avait même pas la force d'y opposer ses arguments habituels.

Sanzo ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le torse de Goku qui resserra sa prise sécurisante.

« T'attends pas à ce que ça se reproduise. » Trouva-t-il la force de menacer.

Pour toute réponse son nouveau protecteur autoproclamé laissa errer ses lèvres dans ses cheveux avant d'embrasser doucement sa joue.

Le blond grogna vaguement, mais une des ses mains monta se poser sur celles de Goku nouées sur sa poitrine.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, enfin calmé.

* * *

Le lendemain il se réveilla avec la migraine et la gorge toujours aussi irritée, mais au moins sa fièvre était passée.

Il faillit se lever et chasser Goku de sa chambre à coups de pieds, puis il vit son visage paisiblement endormi et soupira.

Pendant la nuit ils avaient bougé jusqu'à se retrouver côte à côte, toujours aussi enlacés.

Il caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme – non, il ne pouvait décidemment plus le considérer comme un garçon après cette nuit – et regarda ses yeux d'or s'entrouvrir doucement.

« Sanzo ? »

« Qui d'autre, imbécile ? » Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant précautionneusement au bord du lit.

A nouveau Goku vint l'enlacer en se calant contre son dos, laissant son souffle léger caresser son cou.

« Il me semble t'avoir dit que ça se reproduirait pas ? »

Mais malgré son ton sévère, Sanzo sentait sa volonté s'affaiblir dangereusement. Il devait être encore fiévreux, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

Goku sourit dans sa nuque, puis se leva et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« On reprend les anciens rôles ? »

Le blond hésita, puis décida de laisser la fièvre l'emporter et laissa de nouveau sa main caresser la peau mate du châtain frémissant, avant de se pencher pour effleurer ses lèvres. Goku voulut répondre au baiser mais il se recula avant et se leva brusquement, plus sûr du tout de sa santé mentale.

« Va prévenir les deux autres idiots, on part dans une heure. »

Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes puis se leva d'un bond et l'embrassa à son tour, le prenant de court avant de sortir.

Le sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'aimait pas les secrets. C'était beaucoup mieux de connaître l'autre.

Sanzo soupira avant d'aller se doucher. Foutue fièvre.

Pourtant il laissa un léger sourire illuminer ses yeux en rabattant vaguement les couvertures sur le lit, avant de se reprendre.

Il n'était plus malade, il devait reprendre le contrôle.

Bizarrement, une petite voix en lui murmurait qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu et ne l'obtiendrait sûrement pas maintenant.


	2. Hanté

Auteur: Yohko

Genre: philosophage en règle et yaoi! SanzoGoku

Note: bon ben voilà ces deux OS deviennent un arc et je vais essayer d'en faire ua moins une troisième. On verra kiz

* * *

Sanzo fumait.

Comme tous les soirs, assis devant la fenêtre dans l'obscurité pâle éclairée seulement par la lune, Sanzo fumait.

Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de fixer son regard sur le paysage enténébré ou les volutes de fumées qui s'élevaient lascivement dans l'air calme et silencieux. Il se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, dans le vide, retraçant sur le mur face à lui les images qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

Souvent elles étaient teintées de sang. Images de massacres sans pitié, de compagnons blessés ou mourants.

Image de son maître bien sûr. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter, mais il ne réussissait jamais à revoir sur ces foutus murs de chambres anonymes que les derniers moments. Pourtant bien souvent pendant la journée, d'anciennes paroles ou des sourires effacés lui revenaient avec la subtilité d'un parfum.

Non, décidemment, seul le sang venait colorer ces visions nocturnes.

Souvent y étaient associés ses compagnons d'une manière ou d'une autre. Surtout Goku. Dans ses souvenirs, Goku était toujours de paire avec trois choses : les combats, la nourriture et la surprise.

Effectivement, le macaque l'avait souvent surpris, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il était loin de la fine psychologie d'Hakkaï puisqu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire des autres, mais il savait assez bien prévoir les réactions de certaines personnes. Utile au combat.

Mais face à Goku, il était désarçonné. Il l'avait pris pour un gamin, un imbécile, un dangereux psychopathe, un fou pur et simple, et même un animal.

Pourtant il n'était rien de tout ça, il s'en rendait bien compte lorsqu'il revoyait sur ces murs sombres l'expression avide de son protégé au combat. Ses yeux alertes, projetant déjà ses futurs coups. Le pli ricanant, sans pitié de sa bouche.

Ce vide dans son regard lorsque l'adrénaline retombait et qu'il prenait conscience de tout ce sang versé.

Sanzo soupira doucement. Ca, c'était plus récent. Goku se prenait trop la tête ces derniers temps. Il appréciait toujours autant le combat en lui-même bien sûr, mais depuis peu toutes les vies qu'il prenait le marquaient visiblement. Trop pour Sanzo en tout cas.

Lui n'avait jamais regretté, il en était incapable. C'était comme une vengeance continue pour son enfance volée qu'il menait contre le monde entier – bien qu'il soit tout à fait incapable de l'analyser ainsi.

Hakkaï avait déjà connu trop de morts pour se soucier de quelques victimes de plus, et Gojyo prenait très bien en main le problème, et pensait trop au jour le jour pour se soucier du passé en général.

Et avant, Goku était comme lui.

Mais à présent, Sanzo en venait même à douter de cette certitude. Et si en réalité il en avait toujours été ainsi ? S'il commençait simplement à révéler ses vraies réactions au grand jour ?

Même dans ce cas, c'était mauvais signe.

Sanzo ne l'admettait jamais, mais il avait une ferme tendance à considérer tout changement comme un mauvais signe. Un problème à régler, et vite.

Il écrasa son mégot et s'étira un peu, grimaçant au tiraillement que provoquait le mouvement à la blessure fraîchement refermée ornant son épaule. Encore un généreux cadeau d'un yokai dégénéré, qui lui rappelait cruellement à quel point il était faible comparé à ses compagnons.

Tous se remettaient de leurs plus rares blessures bien plus vite que lui, et il avait beau râler à propos du poids qu'ils étaient accrochés à ses chevilles, parfois il craignait presque d'être le vrai boulet.

Presque.

Il ralluma une cigarette et reprit sa contemplation abstraite. Goku, une fois de plus.

La seule raison qui l'empêchait d'intervenir avec son talent de diplomate habituel pour résoudre le problème, c'est que ça n'était justement pas si problématique.

Après tout, ces moments de passage à vide teintés de ce qui ressemblait presque à du regret ne duraient jamais plus de quelques secondes, puis le singe leur revenait aussi exubérant et affamé qu'avant. Dommage, d'ailleurs.

Et il avait la flemme de s'imposer une longue conversation où il devrait faire l'effort d'exprimer ses pensées profondes au macaque, qui après tout ce temps passé à ses côtés ne pouvait que deviner les couches externes de son esprit.

Leur vie de tous les jours n'en était pas perturbée. Ca ne valait pas la peine qu'il fasse un effort, si ?

Le seul paradoxe étant qu'il venait de passer au moins une semaine à revoir, nuit après nuit, le visage de Goku orné de cette expression vide si loin de son caractère. Il en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas hanté.

Et la question le hantait depuis une semaine : devait-il vraiment intervenir ?

Sa routine en était une fois de plus dérangée. Lui qui d'habitude ne supportait pas les choix en suspens et les réglaient en quelques minutes…

Finalement Sanzo écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier déjà plein et se leva doucement, dépliant souplement ses membres musclés et très, très courbaturés.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, le froid de cette nuit d'automne le frappant délicieusement. Puis il balança les cendres et resta appuyé, considérant la noirceur du ciel. Il finit par décider que se coucher n'était pas une option s'il voulait s'épargner une migraine au réveil le lendemain.

Etait-ce le bruit de la fenêtre rouillée ou simplement l'envie qui le tiraillait sûrement depuis longtemps d'entrer ? Des coups légers furent frappés à la porte.

Sanzo soupira en refermant la fenêtre. Il pouvait vraiment pas se décider plus tôt ? Maintenant sa migraine était vraiment garantie.

Le battant s'entrebâilla doucement et Goku entra.

« Qu'est-ce tu veux ? »

« J'arrive pas à dormir… »

« Et alors ? Tu veux une berceuse ? »

Stupide singe. Mais c'était peut-être mieux qu'il soit venu de lui-même, ainsi il n'aurait pas à aller contre ses principes en allant de lui-même se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre.

Goku vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Le blond ne put retenir un soupir devant la démonstration, si elle était encore nécessaire, de son obstination sans faille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ton problème ? »

« Rien. »

« Si c'est rien pourquoi tu viens faire chier ? »

Goku soupira et se laissa aller en arrière, couché sur le lit.

Sanzo se leva en grognant et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise pertinemment posée à son chevet, les bras croisés sur le dossier.

« Bouge-toi j'ai pas toute la nuit. »

Mais le châtain sembla changer soudain de dispositions et se leva.

« Rien, laisse tomber. Bonne nuit Sanzo. »

Il s'avança vers la porte. Sanzo ne bougea pas.

« Reste ici. »

« Non je… »

« Reste ici ! »

Le singe s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, tête baissée.

« Sanzo… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je comprends plus rien… »

Il serra les dents, et le moine le vit contracter les muscles dans son dos.

« Avant je m'en foutais. J'oubliais tout, mais là j'arrête pas de revoir le sang… »

Il se mordit les lèvres, comme pour retenir ses paroles, mais elles jaillirent sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

« Est-ce que je deviens dingue ? »

Le silence retomba tandis que Sanzo pondérait la confession.

Au bout de quelques secondes Goku ouvrit la porte, décidé à ne pas faire le con plus longtemps. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Mais le blond intervint à nouveau.

« Rentre. »

« … »

« Rentre et ferme la porte imbécile ! »

D'ordinaire le châtain aurait immédiatement obéi, sans doute. Mais il était fatigué, à bout de nerfs et complètement paumé. Alors il n'amorça pas un geste, restant simplement là dans l'espoir qu'une puissance supérieure allait apparaître pour lui mettre un pain ou faire disparaître ses doutes.

« Tch. »

Sanzo se leva soudain et fut en deux enjambées au battant qu'il referma brutalement, repoussant son protégé à l'intérieur.

« Va t'asseoir. »

« Non. »

« Va t'asseoir ! »

« Non ! »

Goku hurlait sans même savoir pourquoi il s'en prenait ainsi au blond.

Leurs regards brûlants s'affrontaient, jusqu'à ce que Sanzo rompe de lui-même le contact – pour mieux attraper les épaules de son problème du moment.

Oui, Goku avait vraiment changé. Ou était simplement méchamment sur les nerfs, ce qui ne lui accordait aucune grâce à ses yeux. Restait à limiter les dégâts.

« Goku. C'est pas grave. »

« Ah ouais ? Mais en attendant moi je maîtrise plus rien, je dors plus ! J'en ai marre du sang bordel ! »

« Du sang on en voit tous ! »

« Mais… »

« On est tous hantés un jour où l'autre par nos actes et notre passé. C'est le propre de l'homme. »

Le ton neutre sembla calmer soudain Goku qui se détendit visiblement, une lueur d'incompréhension ne demandant qu'à être dissipée dans les yeux. Il voulait régler le problème.

« Crois-moi, poursuivit le moine presque rassuré d'avoir la situation en main, le seul truc que tu puisses faire c'est trouver un moyen de faire avec. On l'a tous fait. »

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? »

Sanzo soupira violemment et alla retrouver sa place sur la chaise tandis que Goku se rasseyait sur le lit.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui tombe dessus ? Hakkaï aurait été bien plus doué pour lui expliquer et réfléchir avec lui à tout ce qu'il voulait – et surtout il aurait été volontaire.

« Peu importe. Maintenant t'as deux choix. Ou tu continues à chouiner comme un gamin et c'est moi qui te tues, ou tu te démerdes comme tout le monde pour que ça te bouffe pas et j'attendrai que tu sois vraiment inutile pour te tuer. »

Le jeune homme – penta centenaire mais ça ne se voyait vraiment pas – sembla peser le pour et le contre, et finit par fixer ses yeux dans ceux de Sanzo.

« D'accord. »

« Bien. Maintenant casse-toi j'ai sommeil. »

Goku se leva avec hésitation, puis au bout de deux secondes à tourner les phrases dans sa tête s'arrêta brutalement.

« Sanzo ? »

« … QUOI ? »

« Je peux dormir ici ? »

Regard de la mort sans pitié.

Regard de l'agneau sans toison.

Bataille.

« Hors de question. »

Regard du chien battu abandonné sur l'autoroute par quarante à l'ombre.

« Dehors. »

« Je… J'ai peur de pas pouvoir m'endormir, demain je serai trop crevé pour servir à quelque chose, ça fait deux nuits que je dors pas. »

Plus que le ton et les yeux baissés, ce fut la confession qui surprit une fois de plus Sanzo.

J'ai peur.

A part les deux ou trois premiers jours où il l'avait recueilli, il n'avait jamais entendu Goku avouer avoir peur de quelque chose.

Et plus que tout il comprenait parfaitement bien que son éventuelle vulnérabilité n'était pas la seule raison. Il avait peut-être trouvé une raison au problème, mais la peur et le doute le marquaient encore.

Finalement il se leva et alla allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

« Tapis. »

Le sourire jaillit instantanément sur les lèvres de Goku.

« Merci ! »

« Ouais… »

Le jeune homme se rassit sur le tapis, dos contre le lit.

« Et toi… T'as des souvenirs comme ça ? »

« Tu le sais bien. »

« Non, à part ton maître. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Comme tout le monde. »

Le silence revint, jusqu'à ce que Sanzo écrase sa cigarette et vienne s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Dors maintenant. »

Ils s'allongèrent.

Au bout de quelques minutes à se tourner dans tous les sens et à se recroqueviller, le châtain se releva doucement et posa son menton sur les draps, les yeux plus brillants que quelques secondes auparavant. Sanzo l'aurait juré.

« Quoi encore ? »

« J'ai froid. »

« Retourne dans ton lit ! »

Devant l'infime hésitation puis l'obéissante retraite de son protégé, le blond regretta presque d'avoir été si dur.

Et se demanda vaguement pourquoi avoir enfin la paix le dérangeait à ce point. Puis il décida que cette question était superflue et qu'il n'appréciait pas de voir Goku ainsi soumis.

Il lança son bras juste à temps pour intercepter avec une délicatesse inaccoutumée le menton de son vis-à-vis.

« Viens là… »

Sans rien dire, Goku vint s'allonger à ses côtés tandis qu'il rabattait le drap sur eux. La situation ne les gênait pas, ils avaient vécu trop longtemps ensembles pour être encore trop pudiques.

Constatant qu'il se recroquevillait comme lorsqu'il était blessé ou éprouvait une peine trop forte, Sanzo retint un énième soupir qui lui aurait arraché les lèvres à force, puis passa son bras au-dessus du jeune homme pour le ramener contre lui.

Goku ne se fit pas prier et vint se serrer contre le corps pour une fois accueillant.

Sentant un bras passer autour de sa taille tandis que sa main libre se retrouvait enlacée dans celle du châtain, Sanzo grogna.

« T'attends pas à ce que ça se reproduise. »

Goku se contenta de sourire dans son torse, le mouvement le chatouillant presque agréablement.

« Bien sûr, ça je m'en doutais Sanzo. »

« Tais-toi. Dors et tais-toi. »

Le moine resta assez raide pendant quelques secondes, peu habitué à ce genre d'étreinte.

Puis il finit par se relâcher, laissant son bras se caler correctement autour de Goku et ses lèvres venir caresser la crinière étonnement douce.

Contre lui, le jeune homme soupira tranquillement en pressant sa main.

« Sanzo… Merci. Sans toi… »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est normal. Si toi t'es vulnérable on le devient tous un peu plus. »

Une fois de plus Goku sourit, puis embrassa tendrement le torse qui se soulevait contre lui.

« Bonne nuit… »

Sanzo fut une fois encore plus que surpris. Puis décidant que c'était simplement une question d'atmosphère et de mauvaises ondes de la lune, déposa un baiser sur les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient les lèvres.

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils finirent tous les deux par s'endormir.

Le lendemain Goku se réveilla, croyant émerger d'un rêve.

Encore ensommeillé, il voulut se dégager du lit – et ne comprit que trop tard que ça n'était certainement pas les draps qui l'enserraient si fermement et si doucement à la fois.

Il regarda avec un air coupable Sanzo émerger doucement à son tour.

« Goku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Puis le brouillard matinal se dissipa et il se décontracta.

« Quelle heure ? »

« Chais pas. »

Le soleil semblait à peine se lever. Goku décida qu'ils avaient bien droit à un peu de répit et se rallongea à sa place encore chaude.

Sanzo grogna.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que ça se reproduirait pas ? »

« Encore un peu… S'il te plaît… »

Curieusement et malgré son aversion bien connue des suppliques, Sanzo sembla accepter et repassa son bras par-dessus les épaules d'un châtain ravi.

Et il devait bien s'avouer que cette nuit n'avait pas été si mauvaise.

Il n'avait même pas la migraine.

Une fois de plus Goku l'embrassa d'un air absent, sur la clavicule. Et une fois de plus il répondit en essayant de ne pas trop se prendre la tête, ses lèvres effleurant la joue offerte.

Il aurait dû prévoir que ça finirait ainsi, se maudit-il lorsqu'il vit le visage de son protégé se rapprocher du sien.

Puis lorsque le baiser explosa dans chacune de ces cellules avec une intensité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître, il décida que c'était prévu dès le départ. Pour son amour-propre.

Goku lui, avait cessé de douter. Et savourait les lèvres répondantes.

Finalement Sanzo rompit le contact. Goku se leva aussitôt en souriant.

« Je vais réveiller les autres ? »

« Bah. Laisse-les dormir. On part pas tout de suite. »

« Je peux rester ? »

« … »

Et Goku prenant ça pour un oui se rassit en souriant.

Et Sanzo finit par admettre qu'effectivement, les changements n'étaient pas tous mauvais.


	3. souffrance

Auteur: Yohko

Genre: prise de tête, philosophage, romance mimi. YAOI.

Note: allez hop troisième du nom. Un bravoà toutes celles qui retrouvent les citations tirées du manga

Disclaimer: rien à moi sauf l'idée lol

* * *

« Hey ! C'est toi qui arrêtes pas de m'appeler ? »

« …Hein ? J'ai appelé personne moi… T'es qui ? »

« Arrête de me raconter des salades, je t'entends tout le temps ! Ca me vrille les tympans, alors arrête ! En échange, je t'emmène avec moi… J'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait trouvé et emmené.

Bien sûr les autres débiles de chauves avaient gueulé haut et fort que c'était un sacrilège, que les dieux se vengeraient d'eux pour avoir osé libérer un être qui était si visiblement un de leurs prisonniers, criminel et damné.

Sanzo avait eu vite fait de les réduire au silence, ou plutôt aux médisances dans son dos – ce qui lui convenait très bien.

De toute façon si les dieux avaient quelque chose à dire, qu'ils descendent lui parler en face !

Quant à Goku… Et bien, à le voir redécouvrir le monde avec de grands yeux de gosse à la fête foraine, il était déjà dur de l'imaginer parmi les dieux, alors le prendre pour un dangereux hors la loi…

Durant les premières semaines en sa compagnie, il y eut quand même quelques désagréables surprises, qui le menèrent presque à laisser le gosse en pâture aux moines.

Déjà, il bouffait. Dès qu'il eut redécouvert les plaisirs du palais, il se mit à dévorer systématiquement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et qui était à peu près comestible, avec une nette préférence pour la viande. Sanzo avait beau s'énerver et distribuer les baffes à la pelle, rien n'y faisait. Il finit par en conclure que le singe compensait pour le temps passé emprisonné et apprit à faire avec.

Ensuite, il était vraiment con.

Ou plutôt assez inadapté à certaines règles de la vie en société que même lui, Genjyo Sanzo, asocial ceinture noire était capable de respecter.

Et ainsi ledit asocial se retrouvait engueuler régulièrement le gosse à propos de l'une ou l'autre des nombreuses bêtises qui secouaient le temple entier.

Mais rien n'y faisait, et il finit par se résoudre à l'éventualité que ce fût une fois de plus une conséquence inévitable de ce fameux emprisonnement – qui avait vraiment, vraiment dû être long.

Et surtout, il était très fort. Avec une puissance impressionnante, et encore en gardant son contrôleur de pouvoir. Sanzo crut vraiment péter un câble le jour où il explosa sans faire exprès le portail en bronze massif de quatre mètres d'envergure du temple.

Et faillit bien se faire jeter dehors par les moines, seule sa carte bancaire divine et le chakra sur son front les sauvant de l'expulsion – et la légendaire menace de mort dans d'horribles circonstances à quiconque le contrariait.

Au bout d'un mois en compagnie de ce phénomène qu'était le yokai, Sanzo avait déjà doublé sa consommation de tabac.

Un soir qu'il se sentait enfin sombrer dans le sommeil après des heures à veiller en maugréant sur son futur mal de crâne au réveil, on frappa violemment à sa porte.

« Maître Sanzo ! C'est l'enfant ! Il… Il est bizarre ! »

Le grand responsable de la communication entre les dieux et les hommes retint un grondement de bête des profondeurs, puis finit par se résoudre à se lever. C'était son fardeau, à lui de s'en occuper. Et ces couillons de chauves étaient bien capables d'essayer de le laisser mourir dans son dos.

Il se leva donc en soupirant et sortit en manquant assommer le moine derrière sa porte – qui retint d'ailleurs un cri d'outrage à la vue de sa tenue jean chemise si peu orthodoxe.

Sanzo arma son Smith and Wesson an s'avançant vers les quartiers des serviteurs deux étages plus bas, où se trouvait la chambre de Goku. L'attroupement devant la fut dissipé en deux coups de feu.

« Maintenant tout le monde se casse. » lâcha-t-il de son habituel ton rogue.

Le spectacle de la chambre était pour le moins frappant.

Tout était en miettes. Les meubles cassés, les draps et les rideaux déchirés, une statue éventrée.

Et au beau milieu de cette désolation, Goku était recroquevillé, se balançant d'avant en arrière dans cette position qu'il reconnut comme celle qu'il adoptait quand quelque chose l'angoissait – bien que l'aveu même de ses peurs fut difficile à obtenir

Sanzo fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était encore passé ?

Il s'avança dans la pièce, déposant au passage son revolver sur la table bancale.

Il y avait un oiseau mort devant le yokai. L'avait-il tué, ou était-ce ce qui avait provoqué toute cette folie ?

Il écarta le cadavre du bout du pied puis s'accroupit.

« Goku. »

Comme il s'y attendait, le gosse ne réagit pas.

« Goku regarde-moi. »

Une voix rauque et cassée jaillit d'entre les bras croisés.

« Cassez-vous. »

Sanzo tiqua. Apparemment le singe n'avait même pas conscience de qui lui parlait.

« Laissez-moi ! Laissez-le. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ? »

Le moine finit par soupirer. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu apprendre des choses intéressantes sur le passé du châtain en l'écoutant délirer, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était résoudre au plus vite le problème et retourner se coucher.

Il posa la main sur son épaule, sentant son sursaut au contact.

« C'est quoi ton problème Goku ? »

« Sanzo… »

Doucement il vint se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Quand j'étais enfermé… Si j'avais été au plus profond des entrailles de la terre, j'aurais jamais pu rêver du soleil… J'aurais jamais connu la liberté… Et la solitude. »

Le moine était pour le moins abasourdi d'entendre des mots si réfléchis, si matures _/souffrance/ _dans la bouche de celui qu'il considérait comme un gosse.

Comme il s'était trompé.

« Goku… On t'a enfermé pendant combien de temps ? »

Il frémit.

« Je sais pas. Longtemps. »

Puis il lui raconta l'histoire de son emprisonnement. Il fallait que ça sorte, que ses malheurs s'écoulent au moins un peu hors de lui.

Toutes les choses qui avaient rythmé ces longues années. Les saisons et leur rythme si régulier qu'il finissait par le rendre fou. Les bruits et les odeurs si tentants venus de l'extérieur. Les années entières passée à s'écorcher la peau pour se faufiler hors de ses chaînes. Les rares êtres vivants à s'aventurer vers lui, les instants de bonheur inaltérables et toujours la tristesse, le désespoir amenés par la mort. Comme ce petit oiseau peu avant qu'il arrive.

Sanzo ne dit rien et écouta encore le jeune homme déverser sa douleur et ses larmes, crier ses peurs qui lui tordaient les intestins. Il l'écouta et resserra doucement son étreinte.

Pour l'empêcher de trembler.

Pour l'empêcher de souffrir.

Il sentait bien que c'était stupide, que jamais il ne pourrait lui enlever aussi facilement la souffrance causée par un mal aussi grand, et les cicatrices si profondes qui le défigureraient à jamais.

Pourtant il fit pour une fois taire cette imbécile de voix de la raison et le releva doucement, pour l'entraîner en direction de la cour intérieure.

Tant pis, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. C'était déjà foutu, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Il sortit avec son précieux fardeau tremblant serré dans ses bras, traversa la cour sans faire attention aux cris des moines derrière lui et sortit de l'enceinte du temple.

Il suivit encore la route puis s'enfonça dans la forêt environnante qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de s'y réfugier pour éviter ses diverses obligations religieuses. Jusqu'à la petite clairière si paisible.

Les bois éclairés uniquement par la lune et les étoiles auraient pu sembler trop sombres pour être agréables, mais le ciel était découvert et la lumière irréelle qui nimbait l'espace découvert entre les arbres centenaires était presque reposante.

Il posa délicatement Goku, qu'il avait fini par prendre dans ses bras, au centre, sans le lâcher pour autant. Le jeune homme avait fini par arrêter de pleurer mais son visage strié de larmes aux yeux gonflés et vides faisait presque peur.

Sanzo continua à le bercer doucement en lui murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête mais qui se voulaient encourageantes. Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi il prenait au juste sur lui une telle charge. Il s'était promis qu'il ne protégerait plus jamais quelqu'un. Il en était incapable, le mort de son maître avait cruellement gravé au fer rouge cette certitude en lui.

Et pourtant si lui ne protégeait pas cet être, qui le ferait ? Personne ne voulait de lui.

Finalement, comme pour approuver son train de pensée, Goku sembla revenir à lui.

« Voilà, chuchota doucement le moine. Tu vois, t'es libre. T'es plus enchaîné, plus prisonnier. »

« Plus jamais. » Lâcha le châtain, d'un air farouche.

« Non. Plus jamais. »

« Tu promets ? Tu les empêcheras ? Sanzo… S'il te plaît… »

Le voix était devenue suppliante et les abîmes dorées dans lesquelles il se noyait semblaient lui dicter sa réponse.

« D'accord. D'accord, promis. »

Il se mordit les lèvres d'avoir laissé échapper une promesse aussi stupide, mais les bras lancés autour de son cou et la joue contre la sienne furent une récompense plutôt agréable.

« Merci. »

Goku ponctua sa déclaration d'un léger baiser, hésitant et décidé à la fois, dans le cou du blond.

Qui faillit gémir, puis lui foutre une baffe pour le principe avant de se pencher pour embrasser la joue offerte.

Le jeune homme dans ses bras resserra son étreinte puis tourna légèrement son visage pour mieux venir effleurer sa bouche de la sienne.

Le cœur de Sanzo se mit brutalement à faire des allers retours dans sa cage thoracique, avant qu'il ne décide que les principes et la morale étaient bons pour ces cons de moines. Il répondit au baiser avec un peu plus de détermination, remontant une main jusqu'aux longs cheveux brillants.

« T'attends pas à ce que ça se reproduise. » trouva-t-il finalement la force de grogner contre les lèvres de Goku.

Ils repartirent peu après pour le temple, le châtain toujours serré contre lui.

Bien sûr, il dormit dans la chambre de Sanzo, au grand dam des serviteurs outrés.

Et bien sûr, le lendemain, réveillé le premier, il vint parsemer le visage du blond de baisers pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

La migraine battant aux tempes, Sanzo lâcha la bête des profondeurs.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit que ça se reproduirait pas ? »

Pour toute réponse Goku planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Réplique imparable. Puis il caressa la joue d'un moine trop fatigué et soupçonneux pour se dégager vraiment et sourit.

« Pendant tout ce temps, le soleil s'est levé, tous les jours. Quoi qu'il arrive, il y avait toujours les chaînes, les barreaux, et le soleil pour me sauver une fois de plus. Alors je vais pas y renoncer maintenant parce qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. »

Sanzo le contempla un moment, indéchiffrable.

Puis il se dégagea et se leva pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre où l'aube était bien entamée.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à protéger quelqu'un. »

Il se tourna vers Goku, abandonné parmi les draps, qui le regardait.

« Je ne veux pas d'un boulet. »

Le châtain se referma visiblement, mais il n'en avait pas encore fini.

« Je ne veux pas avoir à me lever chaque jour pour quelqu'un. »

Il hésita. Pourtant il devait aller jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

« Parce qu'un jour je me lèverai plus. Et j'ai déjà connu l'horreur d'être celui qui reste. Je refuse que quelqu'un la ressente par ma faute. »

Il en avait fini. Il frémit, il n'avait jamais avoué aussi clairement ce qu'il ressentait à qui que ce soit depuis Shuei et son maître. Il ressentit seulement alors à quel point ça lui avait manqué, même s'il avait appris à faire avec.

Goku se leva et marcha vers lui, toujours avec autant d'hésitation que de détermination.

Il s'arrêta et le dévisagea, du défi dans le regard.

« Je m'en fous. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Sanzo. J'ai vécu trop longtemps tout seul. Je refuse de le rester plus longtemps. »

Il leva la main et la posa dans son cou, avant de s'avancer encore et de l'enlacer.

« Et quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, je serai quand même celui qui reste. Tu peux pas l'empêcher. »

Goku resta serré contre lui, la peur au fond du ventre, voisine de l'espoir. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que le blond se détourne de lui.

Mais Sanzo finit par l'enserrer dans ses bras rassurants avant de poser sa tête sur la sienne.

« Très bien. Mais le soleil est souvent de mauvaise humeur. »

« Il reste le soleil. » murmura le yokai.

Sans un mot de plus ils s'embrassèrent.

Le soleil se lèverait encore pendant bien assez longtemps pour les satisfaire.


	4. Secret

Auteur: Yohko the demo

Genre: romance et prise de tête pour changer, 39, YAOI

Disclaimer: pas à moi, tout à Minnekura, sauf l'idée.

Note: dernier one shot de la série. Que j'en écrive un autre est pas complètement exclu mais pas tout de suite et c'est vraiment au conditionnel

Merci à tous de me lire!

* * *

Goku ne comprenait pas vraiment Sanzo.

Durant les premiers mois qui avaient suivi sa libération, il avait bien tenté de s'intéresser au moine, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à rien lui arracher sur ce qui le concernait de plus près, son passé par exemple.

Bien sûr qu'après toutes ces années à ne pas le quitter d'une semelle il le connaissait mieux que personne. Mais lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, les autres ne devaient vraiment rien savoir de lui alors.

Sanzo se portait très bien en tant que seul détenteur de ses secrets et ne comptait pas partager quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. Il y mettait un point d'honneur, et Goku avait très vite appris à garder ses questions pour lui. Il détestait les secrets, mais pour celui à qui il devait une dette qu'il estimait éternelle, il pouvait bien faire un effort.

A part les jours de pluie. Il savait que la pluie était liée à un souvenir des plus désagréables pour Sanzo. Et ces jours-là étaient les plus durs à passer sans poser de questions.

Parce que le blond devenait alors irascible et renfermé, sur les nerfs mais d'une manière tout à fait différente par rapport à son habituelle humeur asociale. C'était comme s'il essayait de lutter contre quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui-même. Quelque chose de très fort, trop pour qu'il puisse le surmonter parfois.

Goku aurait aimé pouvoir l'en délivrer, pouvoir l'aider à anéantir ses démons. Mais pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il sache de quoi il s'agissait, et poser cette question était encore plus interdit que toutes les autres.

Alors il se contentait de guetter la pluie avec angoisse. Et de passer ses nuits éveillé, à guetter encore. Guetter quoi, il l'ignorait. Mais il fallait qu'il guette, au cas où. Au cas où quelque chose se passe, au cas où Sanzo aie besoin de lui.

Quand la pluie cessait enfin, tout le monde respirait de nouveau librement.

Puis il recommençait à guetter.

Il fallait qu'il aie au moins l'impression d'aider Sanzo. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre ?

La pluie revint.

Ils arrivèrent à l'auberge trempés et éternuant. Aussitôt Sanzo, sans mot dire, réserva deux chambres puis investit celle qu'il partagerait sans doute avec Hakkaï. Il partageait toujours sa chambre avec Hakkaï lorsqu'il pleuvait.

Goku ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessé. C'était comme si Hakkaï pouvait l'aider, tandis que lui ne restait qu'un gosse qu'on mettait à l'écart des choses sérieuses.

Il s'efforçait en vain de combattre cette sensation stupide mais toujours l'amertume restait, accrochée au fond de son crâne.

Il alla donc se jeter sur son propre lit dans la chambre voisine en soupirant, trempant les couvertures sans y faire attention.

Il resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Gojyo, sorti de la salle de bain avec un nuage de vapeur, lui lance une serviette à la figure.

« Allez macaque ! Va prendre une douche bouillante ça nous évitera de supporter tes éternuements. »

Puis il s'installa sur son propre lit et alluma une cigarette.

Lorsque la fumée eut traversé toute la chambre pour l'atteindre, Goku finit par se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

La douche fut rapide. Le choc de l'eau chaude sur sa peau lui fit comprendre à quel point il était gelé mais il ne s'attarda pas, ne rinçant même pas ses cheveux lourds d'eau de pluie glacée.

Ils descendirent ensuite à la salle commune de l'auberge pour dîner.

Sanzo ne disait rien et tirait une tête des mauvais jours promettant mille souffrances au premier imbécile assez suicidaire pour éveiller son attention.

Hakkaï ne disait rien et sirotait son thé, son visage dépourvu de son habituel sourire calme.

Gojyo ne disait rien mais il ne tarderait sans doute pas à l'ouvrir malgré la menace omniprésente du Smith and Wesson posé sur la table.

Goku enfin se taisait et laissait ses yeux errer des plats qu'il n'avait pas touchés à la fenêtre dégoulinante de pluie.

Un violent frisson le fit soudain lâcher ses baguettes qui heurtèrent le sol avec un fracas d'autant plus frappant dans l'atmosphère silencieuse.

C'est alors seulement qu'il se rendit compte à quel point les gouttes d'eau glacée coulant de ses cheveux dans son cou et son dos refroidissaient sa température corporelle.

Hakkaï fronça les sourcils puis avança une main vers la sienne.

« Goku ! Tu es gelé ! »

Le châtain ne put qu'acquiescer. Gelé jusqu'à la moelle. Foutue pluie…

Sanzo se leva en grognant.

« Laisse. Je le monte. »

« Tu ne veux pas… »

« Je m'en occupe je te dis. »

Hakkaï et Gojyo hochèrent la tête tandis que Goku le suivait sans rien dire. Le moine voulait sans doute rester au calme.

Il enferma d'autorité le singe dans la salle de bain.

Quand il en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, pas réchauffé mais un peu moins froid, Sanzo était appuyé contre la fenêtre, fumant, les yeux dans le vague.

Il alla rapidement se faufiler sous la couette de son lit pour chauffer plus rapidement ses membres frissonnants encore. Il remarqua alors que le sac de Sanzo avait remplacé celui de Gojyo sur l'autre lit.

« Sanzo… »

« Quoi ? »

Il était parti avec l'intention de lui demander s'il comptait vraiment dormir ici cette nuit, mais le ton rogue coupa son élan. Dieu qu'il haïssait la pluie pour changer ainsi son Sanzo…

« Rien. » finit-il par murmurer plus pour lui-même que pour le « tss » méprisant de l'homme.

Il resta recroquevillé et tremblant, désespérant de jamais se réchauffer.

Désespérant que la pluie s'arrête jamais.

Il dut s'endormir. Quand il revint à lui il faisait sombre dans la chambre, seulement éclairée par la lumière d'un lampadaire perçant par la fenêtre ouverte.

Il avait chaud, trop presque. Il rabattit la couette.

Par contre la pluie tombait toujours.

Et assis sur la chaise à côté de la fenêtre, Sanzo fumait toujours.

Goku se leva doucement et enfila son tee-shirt sec avant de s'avancer vers le blond. Le sol froid sous ses pieds envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps.

Le moine ne bougea pas, ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

« Pourquoi la pluie ? »

Les yeux violets se fixèrent sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, la pluie ? »

Les sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, si c'était encore possible.

« Va te coucher. Demain on part tôt. »

« Sanzo… »

Goku s'avança presque jusqu'à le toucher.

« Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Pourquoi tu dis jamais rien ? »

« J'ai rien à dire ! Maintenant dors ! J'ai pas besoin d'un gosse dans les pattes. »

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment conscience de la cruauté de ses propos ? Est-ce qu'il savait seulement à quel point il le blessait ?

Goku fit demi-tour pour mieux dissimuler les larmes dans ses yeux.

Il alla se recroqueviller sous la couette, laissant sa peine s'écouler un peu.

Il souffrait tellement de ne pas compter plus que ça pour lui !

Pourtant il fallait bien faire avec, et avec ce poids dans son estomac. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours, non ?

Puis soudain il réalisa qu'il était dans l'erreur.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de pleurnicher ainsi alors que Sanzo souffrait ? Il devait l'aider. Trouver un moyen.

Il se redressa, rejetant les signaux de fièvre qui montaient en lui. Pas le moment d'être malade.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? »

« Dors. »

« Réponds ! Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? Il pleuvait ? T'étais là ? »

Sanzo se leva soudain, renversant sa chaise avec fracas.

« Ta gueule ! Dors ! »

« Qui c'était ? Tu l'aimais ? »

Plus que moi ? Tu m'aimes, moi ?

En deux pas le moine fut sur lui, le plaquant contre la tête du lit, l'air prêt à le frapper.

Il tremblait.

Goku rassembla sa détermination.

« Ben vas-y. Tape. »

Sanzo resta immobile, statufié.

« Chuis sérieux. S'il faut ça pour que tu redeviennes comme avant, vas-y. J'encaisses plutôt bien. »

Il devait vraiment délirer pour sortir des énormités comme ça. Mais il voulait faire réagir Sanzo, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Le blond relâcha sa prise et s'écarta.

Goku le rattrapa par le bras vivement pour le forcer à rester près de lui.

« Sanzo s'te plaît… »

Mais il s'arracha à sa poigne et retourna se poster à la fenêtre.

« Dors. Sinon tu vas tomber malade. Laisse les morts tranquilles. »

« Toi t'es pas mort. Je veux savoir ! C'est quoi, qui te détruit comme ça ? »

« Peu importe ! »

« Pour moi si. »

Sanzo s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. La pluie, ses souvenirs. Le sang et cet imbécile si différent par rapport à d'habitude. Pourquoi tout s'acharnait contre lui comme ça ?

Il finit par se laisser submerger, comme une digue explosant en lui. Trop longtemps qu'il supportait ce poids.

« Très bien. Mais t'attends pas à ce que ça se reproduise. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Goku s'enroula chaudement dans la couette et vint s'asseoir contre le mur à côté de lui.

Puis le monologue commença.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru, à quoi il s'était attendu ? Peu importait, la vérité effaçait son imagination.

Sanzo lui raconta, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, son histoire. Ses moments d'enfance heureux. Son maître.

Surtout son deuil. Le sang et la mort. La mort dans ses bras même, pour le protéger parce qu'il était trop faible pour résister seul.

Il voulut s'arrêter là, après tout toute chose ne s'arrêtait-elle pas avec la mort ?

Mais Goku se rapprocha doucement et vint se serrer contre lui sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'éviter.

« Continue. C'est pas ça la fin. »

Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il obéissait, Sanzo continua.

Son départ du temple, les tueries et la vengeance, la rechercher désespérée de l'héritage de son maître à défaut de son maître lui-même.

Les trouvailles sur la route. Goku. Puis Gojyo et Hakkaï. Leur nouvelle mission. Et toujours cette peur, cette peur dévorante et inacceptable d'être celui qui reste.

Le soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était plus responsable. Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de protéger qui que ce soit.

Finalement il s'interrompit.

« Bon, ça te va comme ça ? »

Goku sourit.

« Pas mal. »

Puis il frissonna à nouveau. Sanzo fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu tombes malade maintenant on te laisse ici. »

Le châtain s'écarta, maussade.

« Pourquoi tu me rejettes tout le temps comme ça ? »

Il se releva et se dirigea vers son lit, trébuchant au passage sur la couette.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant presque sursauter. Il ne l'avait pas entendu se déplacer.

Sanzo sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravisa et se mordit les lèvres.

« Dors maintenant. »

Goku se tourna sans pouvoir empêcher le petit pincement dans sa poitrine et alla se recroqueviller sur son lit.

Maintenant il savait pourquoi la pluie lui ravissait ainsi son sauveur. Mais apparemment ça n'avait pas vraiment réglé le problème.

Puis il finit par se tourner de l'autre côté lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui, pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Sanzo accroupi qui avait l'air presque soucieux.

« T'as de la fièvre ? »

Une main d'ivoire vint se poser sur son front, à la fraîcheur soulageante.

« Saleté. » marmonna le moine.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Tant pis. On repartira après-demain. T'as intérêt à être guéri d'ici là ! »

Goku mit un moment à relier touts les actions entre elles. Puis il sourit sauvagement et jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Tant pis pour toutes les barrières établies entre eux, il comptait bien en démolir plus qu'une ce soir.

« Merci. »

Sanzo marmonna quelque chose à propos de l'inutilité de voyager avec un malade à bord, mais le châtain le coupa.

« Merci. »

Puis il l'embrassa doucement. Sur la joue d'abord. Puis dans le cou. Evitant délibérément les lèvres.

Il avait encore assez de conscience pour savoir qu'il ne revenait pas à lui de choisir les lèvres.

Le blond entendait toujours le bruit de la pluie tambourinant contre la vitre, et essayait vainement de se concentrer dessus. Mais il était étonnement incapable de se focaliser sur autre chose que les lèvres douces dans son cou, et l'envie qu'il avait croissante de les sentir sur les siennes.

Alors il rendit l'étreinte à Goku et l'embrassa. Mettant tout ce qu'il avait dans cet unique contact.

Son énervement, son impatience. Ses maigres excuses. Sa reconnaissance.

Son soulagement de le voir si acharné.

Goku sourit sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, il pleuvait toujours. Par contre le châtain était tout à fait guéri de sa fièvre passagère. Il se leva doucement alors que l'aube pointait et se rapprocha du lit de Sanzo.

Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux au mouvement et fixa difficilement son regard sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ? »

Sans rien dire Goku vint s'allonger à côté de lui. Sanzo soupira légèrement mais l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.

Le jeune homme sourit franchement.

« Je croyais que ça se reproduirait pas ? »

« La ferme. »


End file.
